Lo inesperado ¿ Seshomaru a sido domado?
by hatihati-chan
Summary: En plena pelea con Naraku, nuestros personajes son ayudados por el difunto Inutaisho en un momento crucial, el cual los une para pelar juntos, pero antes todos sabrán quien es el misterioso personaje que en visitas clandestinas le entregas preciados fragmentos de la perla a la miko fu-turista. se podrá ver también a un orgulloso yuokai caer antes sus instintos de territorialidad.
1. Chapter 1

Lo inesperado ¿Seshomaru a sido realmente domado?

Hola! …

Primero quiero decir que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen

Y que la trama que cuento aquí es solo una creación ficticia de mi mente…

Que por cierto me ha estado dando vueltas desde hace un tiempo en la cabeza, espero les guste la trama y dejen su comentario!

Capitulo 1 : El comienzo

En la época antigua se encontraba el grupo de aquellos inseparables amigos, algo expectantes por lo que ocurría antes sus ojos, naraku estaba fuera de sí, ya que, estaba siendo derrotado y se acababa de dar cuenta que nuestra miko del futuro poseía mas fragmentos de la shikon no tama, de los que él tenía presupuestado.

Por su mente solo podía pasar que esos desagradables muchachos se debían haber aliado con alguien muy poderoso.

Y fue lo que exteriorizo, lo que creo un ambiente de total mutismo ya que hace tiempo Aome llegaba al grupo, con fragmentos de la perla sin comentarle a nadie de donde los sacaba, ni siquiera a su querido Inuyasha

Dejándolos a todos intrigados por el misterioso cooperador de la peli negra, sango estaba segura que era un hombre, pues desde que este misterioso ser empezó a ayudar a la miko, está cada vez se mostraba más feliz y no le afectaban los encuentros de Inuyasha con Kikyo. Hasta llegar el punto que a veces, todos se podían juntar a conversar.

Por otro lado de aquel lugar se encontraban atentos a lo que sucedía, seshomaru con su grupo y sobre una montaña estaba kikyo con el arco listo para disparar

Naraku no tenía escapatoria estaba rodeado débil y solo, pero sin que nadie se lo esperara saco un haz bajo la manga, sin que nadie supiera como había sucedido aquel horripilante demonio había conseguido parte de la esencia de midoriko

Y haciendo usos de sus poderes había podido atrapar a las sacerdotisas, por lo que se estas tres se enfrentaron en una ardua pelea, mientras sango, miroku y yaken se encargaban de proteger a los niños, seshomaru e inuyasha trataban por todos sus medios de derrotar a naruku

Pero todo el panorama se veía realmente desalentador, por lo cual los dos hermanos decidieron en un mudo acuerdo atacar juntos, cuando eso sucedió una luz relampagueante encandilo la vista de todos los presentes.

Y se pudo escuchar Hijos míos, les brindare una mano, pues han demostrado su valía como mis cachorros

Relato de Aome

Creo que fui la primera en despertar luego de inuyasha y seshumaru claro está y me di cuenta que estaba en la tumba de su padre, más bien dicho en su estomago, lo cual hizo que un escalofrió me recorriese, pues realmente no era normal que me estuviera acostumbrando a visitar aquel tenebroso lugar, además me recordaba cuando peleamos por colmillo de acero

Ese seshomaru era tan especial, que si en ese tiempo me digieran que él me ayudaría en un tiempo más, no sabría si me reiría o golpearía al inadaptado

Pero ahora no dudaría en aseverar sus dichos

Flash back

Luego de una extenuante pelea en que seshomaru había salido gravemente herido

Se encontraba a aome y al lord en un claro en una escena de lo más divertida, pues la valiente humana luchaba con el serio taisho para curarle el lado izquierdo de su abdomen

Este luego de una larga discusión con la que el consideraba una insolente humana, se dejo vendar por esta

Seshomaru, porque interferiste en nuestra pelea con naraku?

Porque él es mi enemigo, le dijo me mirándola de reojo

Eres un mentiroso ¿sabías?

¡Pero que te has creído miserable humana!

No me grites, maleducado, yo solo digo, lo que veo, tu QUIERES A tu hermano menor, por eso me dijiste como controlarlo cuando la sangre youkai lo posee, aparentas buscar su muerte pero aunque en el principio tenias mil oportunidades no lo hiciste, solo lo ayudaste a fortalecerse, cuando los enemigos son muy poderosas también tratas a toda costa de dejarlo fuera de la pelea.

Seshumaru solo la miraba con cara de asesino por atreverse a hablarle a él, El gran seshumaru de ese tema

Eres una idiota miko

Y tu un desagradable demonio sabes, le respondió la joven con ojos desafiantes y bastante enojada

Pero luego su cara cambio rápidamente a una de preocupación, tienes dos fragmentos, eso es muy peligroso puedo ver como tratan de dominarte

Hmp… tu también llevas algunos, ¿Por qué a ti no te afectan?

Porque los purifico con mi esencia

El peli plateado se para sin más preámbulos, pero antes de irse, le dijo: si le dices a otra persona tus estúpidas teorías con la relación que llevo con el hibrido te matare miko..

Ahome estaba por reprocharle su actitud, cuando el youkai le entrego los fragmentos y desapareció en una esfera de luz.

Fin flash back

Narra seshomaru

que se supone que pasa aquí, puedo sentir la presencia de mi padre, supongo el nos trago a este lugar en medio de la pelea con el despreciable de Naraku,¿pero para que?.

por lo que puedo ver todos estamos aquí, Rin, yaken, la exterminadora, el monje,kagome, la miko de mi hermano,el pequeño kitsune y mi hermano que por lo cierto esta despierto

por lo cual le comunico de la presencia de mi padre, ya que el no lo conoció.

Para luego perderme en mis pensamientos de nuevo, pues luego de lo dicho por el asqueroso híbrido (naraku), he estado pensando en Kagome, se supone que esa chica no debería tener algún significado para mi, pero últimamente me siento extraño junto a ella, pues me ha empezado a gustar que me trate como su igual, y a dejado de enfurecerme su insolencia, en cierto sentido, lo forma más explicita de explicarlo es que antes sentía ganas de estrangularla cuando lo hacía como por ejemplo en esa ocasión.

Flash back

Hace poco habíamos peleado con inuyasha en realidad yo no iba con ganas de pleitos pero el bestia me ataco sin pensarlo y yo el Gran lord del oeste no puedo dejarme avergonzar por mi hermano menor, asique mantuvimos una ardua pelea.

luego me retire al bosque, y sentado en la raíz de un árbol pude apreciar el inconfundible aroma de la Miko del futuro, espere hasta que estuviera frente mío y la mire de forma interrogaba y sin más ni menos empezó con un histérico sermón, que luego llegaría a comprender son parte de ella

Seshomaru, ¿se puede saber cuando dejaras de intentar hurtar a colmillo de acero?, tu eres imbécil o que, no puedes entender que no eres apto para empuñarla?

¿humana insignificante que te as creído?

Sabes no me interesa lo que digas, no puedo creer que todavía sigas con la necia idea de matar a Inuyasha, porque tanto te cuesta entender que los hermanos no se pelean entre si, que el también lleva tu sangre y que tu padre estaría feliz que se comportaran como HERMANOS

en ese punto del sermón yo me estaba controlando , pero luego empezó a levantar la voz y dijo algo que realmente me enfureció

Con ese comportamiento tuyo , lo único que demuestras, es porque tu padre no te dejo aquella espada que tanto deseas, pues estas segado por la codicia por el poder lo que en el fondo solo te hace un miserable, sin motivos reales para vivir, pues para ti solo existe el poder, dime que otro objetivo tienes ¿a quien proteges, que buscas Seshomaru, que felicidad proteges?

En ese momento perdí mis estivos, si el gran seshomaru se dejo dominar por los instintos y con una velocidad surrealista, tome el frágil cuello de la mujer y la estampe de forma brusca contra un árbol

y me acerque con esencia asesina hacia ella, para atravesar la con las garras del brazo que tenia libre, pero mi vista se tomo con esos intensos ojos color chocolate, que me miraban con decisión. y por primera ves dude de convertirla en mi victima, pues algo muy dentro de mi me decía que matarla sería un error, (pues ahora que lo pienso ella siempre me hizo actuar como un enclenque) porque además de eso tuve por primera ves en mis 1000 años la necesidad de no quedar como el malo del cuento

Mira insolente humana, mas te vale controlar tu boca, yo no soy ningún miserable, aunque no me interesa que conceptos tengas de mi, pero si no te atienes de tu insolencia anda despidiéndote de tu vida y si no quieres que algún día termine con el híbrido enséñale modales, pues yo solo te traía esto mujer impertinente y no venía a luchar

y ante su cara asombrada le entregue el fragmento que le quite a un monstruo que molestaba en mis tierras .

Fin narración seshomaru


	2. Chapter 2

Lo inesperado ¿Sesshomaru a sido domado?

He aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste y sigan la historia

Les agradezco por comentar a : **ahomechan, ánglica, mimosiita y saipu-san** (Que espero todavía, sigan el finc )

 _ **(Ahomechan : no, lamentablemente, Izayoi no participara en este fin, más haya que en el recuerdo de algún personaje)**_

Sesshomaru no es más que un imbécil, le llevo hablando hace mucho tiempo, pero parece que no se quiere bajar de su novena nube

 _Idiota que te estoy hablando!_

 _A quien le dices Idiota, maldito perro_

 _Ja! Y a mí que me cuentas …. oye sesshomaru, es obvio que sientas la presencia de padre, pues estamos en su tumba_

 _Tú nunca cambiaras estúpido hanyou, eres tan débil_

 _Ehh! Que quieres pelea Idiota, púes prepárate a morir_

 _Colmillo de acero ¡!_

 _Pues prepárate a recibir a Bakusaiga miserable hanyou_

 _ **Este par de idiotas, no puedo creer que se pongan a pelear en una situación como esta, en verdad creo que no piensan, solo les guía su instinto de lucha, ni siquiera piensan en que pueden dañar a los que estamos aquí**_

 _ **Ahora que lo recuerdo, los niños, con kirara, yaken y ha un están bien, sanjo y miroku con pequeñas heridas y kikio ,si ella es la que más me preocupaba, antes de caer**_

 _ **Inuyasha grandísimo baka, no puedo creer que este discutiendo como un crío, mientras la pobre de Kikyo se encuentra en ese estado**_

En donde se encontraba el singular grupo, sin que nadie se percatase, se encontraba un youkai imponente mirando escondido tras unas rocas.

Hay el inútil de Daishy, se supone que lo mande por ser el más confiable, a vigilar a mis hijos, para que me avisara cuando estos empezaran a madurar y comportarse como buenos youkais , pero yo. Por lo que he visto siguen como siempre

Inutaisho estaba pensando en ello, cuando se percato de la figura de una muchacha muy singular, que se veía algo alterada, mirando con un innegable enfado a sus hijos, mientras estos preparaban nuevos ataques. Algo débiles a su parecer, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo siguiente que hizo la chica

 _I-UN-YASSHA, GRANDISIMO INVESIL ¡AAAABAJOOOOO!,¿que haces maldita sea?¿Que qUE me pasa?¿ me podrías explicar en qué piensas?, si lo haces, claro está,por que no creo lo hachas ello para ponernos a todos en riego con tus espaditas verdad? ¡ABAJOO!Aún más irritante por que no nos ayudaste a despertar en vez de empezar con tus niñerías ¡ABAJOOO! He imperdonable, porque no has AYUDADO A KIKYOO, que se encuentra en mal estado, ¡ABAJO! , ve ahora, antes que haga unos cuantos cráteres contigo._

Okey, eso fue impresionante, esa niña es especial, fue lo que pensó el patriarca de los taisho, pero lo que sucedió luego lo dejo atónito

A Sesshomaru siempre le había gustado ver a la miko enojada, cuando no era con el, por lo cual al ver además a su "querido hermano"(aclaración: nótese el sarcasmo del youkai) ser estrellado en el suelo por repetidas ocasiones le causo una satisfacción increíbles y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa a medio lado, la cual empezó a titubear, al ver los ojos chocolates concentrados en él, con un extraño brillo, bien conocido .

 _¡Ohhh! ¿Y de que se ríe el Gran lord, si esta simple humana tiene la fortuna de saberlo?_ Dijo kagome haciendo una reverencia, con cara y tono de voz sarcástico

 _Hm ¿qué quieres mujer? …_ Fue lo que respondió el lord, mientras su sonrisa se iba borrando, paulatinamente

 _Ka-go-me, ese es mi nombre ¿o es que tu cerebro no se lo alcanza a memorizar?_

 _No tientes a tu suerte … ..además si me bienes a declarar, el empezó el ataque físico._

Como me tengo que controlar con esta mujer, será mi karma por haber odiado tanto a los humanos, en mi inmadurez.

 _Ja. Ja ,ja … claro y tu no puedes aguantar una incitación a la lucha, salvaje,_ murmuro por lo bajo la chica, pero fue escuchada por sesshomaru _._ el cual antes de decir algo fue interrumpido

 _¿y porque no verificaste como estaba la niña? Rin es –una..niña—sesshomaru, se pudo hacer daño al llegar aquí, pero lo más fácil es ignorar el detalle y luego culpar al pobre yaken de tu irresponsabilidad, no, aahh y de paso armar un desastre, por supuesto ,_ dijo la sacerdotisa con una juguetona sonrisa en la boca, mientras victoriosa iniciaba su retirada, pero no contaba con la rapidez y astucia de nuestro peli-plata, que con su estola la tomo por la cadera y la apego a él.

Un poco alegados del grupo, donde todos se encontraban inconscientes a excepción de Inuyasha que revisaba minuciosamente a kikyo, se podía apreciar, a una sonrojada kagome, atrapada por la estola de Sesshomaru , que la rodeaba con un brazo su cintura y con la otra mano corría el cabello del oído de una chica en shock

 _Para tu conformidad, yo antes de ponerme a pelear con mi inconsciente hermano menor, me tome la molestia de verificar que estabas consiente, y lo estabas, por lo consiguiente tuve la certeza que Rin estaba bien, porque osino hubieses armado un escándalo desde el principio ¿O me equivoco Ka-go-me?..._

 _ **Pensamiento kagome .**_

 **Hay este cruel demonio, desde que se dio cuenta que esta es la forma, más fácil y sencilla de ganarme en una discusión, no deja de hacerlo con aquella linda sonrisa arrogante que muestra solo algunas veces , con aquellos ojos como miel estancada que me imagino me miran con diversión.¡ pero qué piensas Kagome!, estamos hablando de tempanito de hielo, odio a los humanos , no te acerques o te arranco el brazo, aunque si lo hago no tendrás más grande alago en tu vida ,de ser tocado por el Lord cardinal Sesshomaru sama ….**

 **Pensamiento Sesshomaru**

 _ **A , ya no me queda más que aceptar lo cómodo, que es tenerla cerca de mí, con su calor envolvente y su olor a flores, pero me molesta sentir un leve olor a mi hermano impregnado en ella .**_

 _ **-Claro que nos molesta, ella es nuestra, de nadie más, a ese le deberíamos arrancar la cabeza**_

 _ **Yako, ya cállate! , -claro lo mismo que me decías, cuando no aceptabas que la querías**_

 _ **Hm- niño, tu siempre dice hm, ahora te digo si no la marcamos como nuestra, pueden pasar cosas, que son muy feas**_

 _ **Y si ella no, nos quiere? - por favor puedes oler su placer al estar entre nuestros brazos**_

 _ **Abrázala más fuerte.. ¡no lo haré yako!**_

Luego de decir aquello seshomaru, lucho por el control de su bestia, pero resignadamente sentía como su estola los juntaba más, era inútil, luchar contra algo que el también quería

Por lo cual enterró su nariz en el cabello de kagome, para sentir su aroma entrar por sus fosas nasales.

Pensamiento ahome

 _ **Hay, no ¡no me jodas, no me jodas! … porque a mí, se supone que no me enamoraría de nadie en el sengoku , o eso me dije, luego de darme cuenta que mi cariño por inuyasha quedo como de hermanos, como el mayor que nunca tuve, pero no, no podía vivir así, creo que tengo un aura llama problemas, y no tengo sentido común, ¿Por qué claro la linda, no se podía enamorar de cualquiera , de un humano, por ejemplo, o de koga, no tenía que ser de sesshomaru, pero me paso por inconsciente, porque me acerque a él incluso, cuando al principio arriesgaba mi vida, porque las primeras veces que nos vimos , el altanero Sesshomaru y la insolente humana, siempre fueron pólvora extra explosiva.**_

 _ **Pero empiezo a creerle a Rin, para el quizás, ya soy más que la miko de inuyasha.**_

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **kagome llegaba a una fogata donde se encontraban rin y el pequeño youkai kappa, para entregarle a la niña unos dulces y al zapo unos remedios útiles para la pequeña .**_

 _señorita kagome, usted sabe que sasshomaru sama la quiere ¿no?_

 _Ehh ….to, Rin sesshomaru, bueno a él no creo que le agrade mucho._

 _Señorita kagome, ¿cree usted que estaría viva si fuese así?, además, a simple vista es como si usted también lo odiase_

 _Mocosa idiota, dijo yaken, mirándolas con una cara de pocos amigos_

 _Kagome mientras tenía su mente en shock, ¿Qué se supone que le trataba de decir, la pequeña niña?_

 _Cuando kagome salió de su estado de estupefacción, lo único que pudo encontrar fue a una emocionada Rin, que mientras danzaba tiernamente alrededor de la fogata contaba_

 _¿Seshomaru sama donde esta? ¿Señor sesshomaru, cuando vendrá? Vendrá del bosque?..._

 _Kagome luego de despedirse emprendió el viaje hacia su grupo, antes de que inuyasha fuera a por ella, con la paciencia que ostentaba desde que le había propuesto buscar a kikyo, para que se les uniera en un viaje, la traía de los pelos, si es cierto algo en ese momento se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con ella, pues hasta le alegraba ver a esos dos juntos ahora,¿ y desde cuando pasaba eso ? A si desde que señor odio a los humanos, le ayudo a salvar a uno._

 _Fin flash back_

…

Kagome, inserta en sus pensamientos pasos a rozar con sus dedos la estola, que para su sorpresa era bastante suavecita y acogedora, un abrigo de mucha calidad supongo, a lo mejor tenga algún benefició como la ropa de ratas, de fuego, de Inuyasha.

 _Sesshomaru, ¿tu porque crees que estamos aquí?_ Dijo mientras acariciaba la estola.

 _ **Hnm ….. Que se supone que haga en este momento, esta miko , ¿Debo suponer, que no sabe que es mi estola?**_

 _ **-¿Sepa o no, que nos importa? Ella nos acepta…..Hace tanto que no sentía algún tipo de caricia, por culpa de tu cara de amargado y esta niña es tan dulce, casi ronroneaba la bestia(bastante extraño en un perro ne? xD)**_

 _ **Hn .. no quería más destrozados yako**_

 _Alguna ridícula prueba de mi padre supongo…._

 _Mmmm… ojala y no sea Naraku, ¿Sesshomaru, tu abrigo es de algún tipo de material especial? es muy suavecito dijo hundiendo la cara en la estola_

El lord del Oeste tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, definitivamente la mujer no sabía que era una estola, para los Inuyoukais, de eso ya no tenía ninguna duda.

Ajjajjajajjajaaja… se revolcaba la bestia en la conciencia del peli plata…

-Gran seshomaru sama, se ha sorprendido esto no a pasado en un mileño… jajajajjajajaj a…

Yako … déjame en paz, si no ayudaras.

…..

En un lugar más apartado se encontraba Inuyasha revisando a kikyo, que aún estaba inconsciente y necesitaba a kagome para que le proporcionara de su extraña medicina.

¡¿KAGOME?! , ven necesito que me ayudes, por favor

¡Claro, Ya voy inuyasha ¡!

Kagome al querer ir se dio cuenta, que todavía se encontraba unida al Lord, por lo que le hacía una competencia a un tomate de lo roja, que estaba.

Sesshomaru , yo debo ir con Inuyasha, y tu pues …..

Sesshomaru poco a poco, iba soltando a la miko, hasta que esta estuvo libre y corrió, como si la persiguieran todos los seres del inframundo.

Fin capitulo

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir lo que proviene de mi imaginación

…..  
Me despido, esperando sus comentarios, sobre el capituló. .. :D

3 3 3 *-* 333


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lo inesperado ¿Sesshomaru ha sido domado?**_

 _ **¡Hola! … espero este capitúlo les guste, y escriban sus opiniones, y me digan que prefieren, que relate lo que sucedió ¿con Kagome y Sesshomaru, Antes de llegar a este punto, o no?**_

 _ **También espero, ir mejorando con mis faltas de ortografía**_

 _ **También quiero agradecer a los que han comentado el nuevo capítulo:**_

 **Saipu-san :Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo**

 **Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura** **: bueno,ya se viene lo que trama realmente Inu no taisho**

 **Minako : Que bueno que te guste y gracias, por tu conejo, hare lo posible por mejorarla**

 **Bueno espero que todavía sigan la historia**

 **Y me despido Agradeciéndoles también a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leerla .**

 _ **Capitulo 3:**_

 _ **Por que aunque no quiera, no puedo ocultar que te amo, porque tu solo pesar anúblese mis sentidos  
_**_

 _¿Que se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?. Pregunto un estoico Sesshomaru_

 _Bueno, antes de que yo muriese, supe que mis cachorros pasarían por situaciones muy difíciles, ya que al salvar a una criatura mágica, ella me rebelo parte de sus futuros_

 _Es por eso que le encargue a un amigo vigilarlos y mandarlos hasta aquí, si se encontraban en peligro_

 _Inuyasha, Sesshomaru ¿Quiénes son ellos?, son las personas que sus corazones no pueden dejar a tras, si no fuese así, no podrían entrar aquí, pero me tendrán que explicar cómo se creó el vínculo que les conecta._

 _¿Cuál es tu propósito padre?_

 _Ohh! Mi querido seshomaru, eso no te lo puedo decir en estos momentos_

 _Padre este lugar es seguro_

 _Si, Inuyasha, Naraku, no será capaz, de encontrarlos_

 _Sin ánimos de ofender, nosotros ya hemos estado aquí incontables veces, que marcaría ahora la diferencia_

Cuando Kagome dijo eso todos la quedaron mirando, como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo

Por Sesshomaru: esta mujer no tiene remedio, venir a cuestionar al "Gran general perro", aquí en su propia tumba, en su territorio, está claro que le falta, un poco, de sentido por la vida

 _Jajajjaaj! Pequeña, yo creo que estas confundiendo, la tumba de mi padre, con la mía_

 _¿QUé? Porque nos has traído aquí padre? Este sitió, es nuestra herencia familiar, los humanos no han entrado aquí, nunca._

 _Eso no es totalmente cierto, síganme, y les explicare todo con detalle_

 _Inutaisho, tenía en mente ver la relación de sus hijos con aquella chica extraña, para luego explicarles, el real motivo de que ellos estuviesen en aquel importantísimo lugar para los inoyoukais_

 _Pero la cosa estaba más que difícil, ya que en primer lugar el se esperaba que su hijo mayor llevara a la sacerdotisa, pero para su sorpresa Inuyasha dejo a la otra sacerdotisa que olía a barro sobre la gata de fuego que manejaba la exterminadora, con esta y el monje, mientras se montaba a la pelinegra en la espalda, aunque tampoco, pasaría por alto, la fugaz mirada asesina de reojo que Sesshomaru logro contralar hacía ellos_

También estaba el hecho, que aquella niña olía tanto a Inuyasha, como a Sesshomaru y eso era más que peligroso, ya que los de su especie se guiaban por su olfato y podría haber una confusión, referente a cuál de los dos, pertenecía la chica, bueno de quien era pareja, como decía Izayoi cuando le daba los discursos, sobre que los objetos tienen dueño y no las personas, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que la chica traía puesta una fragancia, que inhibía el olor a su hijo mayor, pero que poco a poco se iba acabando debido a la magia del lugar y eso se empezaba a notar, en la extraña cara de Inuyasha , y la de apuros de kagome

 _¿Ka-go-me, porque siento la peste de Sesshomaru más cerca de lo normal?_ Le pregunto el menor de los taisho a la sacerdotisa

La cual en esos momentos se encontraba en estado de catarsis, ya que, ella escondía el olor de Sesshomaru, que se mesclaba un poco con el de ella, por una correa que le había dado, para proteger a las perlas de Shikon, con una loción que le era facilitada por áyame,

Sesshomaru, solo sonreía de medio lado, pues se había cumplido su cometido.

 _¿Es too… no se quizás no se baño? Pregunto kagome, con una gran sonrisa_

 _A lo que Sesshomaru con sus orejas sub desarrolladas, gruño con un tic en el ojo_

 _Kagome déjate de niñerías,_ le replico Inuyasha algo mosqueado, pues había sospechado del misterioso aleado, que solo se mostraba ante kagome, pero se negó a creerlo, pues, quien con cinco dedos de frente iría, por la vida diciendo que el youkai más temible y sanguinario te está quitando a tu amiga, a tu casi hermanita, porque inuyasha hace un tiempo se había percatado que ese era el cariño, para con kagome, uno de familia, pues él era sobreprotector con ella, le gustaba verla sonreír, confiaba en ella todas sus debilidades , sobre todas las cosas la amaba, pero no la deseaba

Y es por ello que sentía ese apretón en el pecho en pensar en ella y su medio hermano, por que el conocía mejor que nadie, el odió que este guardaba para con los humanos, y aunque estuviera cuidando de la dulce rin, Inuyasha no se confiaría en el por qué no quería ver a kagome destrozada por el Lord.

Nuestro querido peliplateado, al seguir los hilos de sus pensamientos, iba cada vez apretando más de lo debido las piernas con las que la muchacha iba sujeta a su cadera, con lo que de paso enterraba sus garras

Los primeros en percatarse fueron los Youkais, ya que a sus fosas nasales llegaba un olor a sangre, para muchos conocido

Sesshomaru el que se estaba controlando con su bestia, miro de reojo, como la chica tenía sus ojos cristalizados pero no derramaba ninguna lagrima, como si estuviere aceptando un especie de castigo, de forma estoica, y eso hizo que algo rugiera con fuerza en su interior

Mientras kagome, se reprochaba lo estúpida que había sido, ella oculto sus constantes encuentros con Sesshomaru, y los viajes que realizaban juntos, con la mera esperanza de poder revelarlos cuando aquellas dos personas ahora muy importantes para ella se dieran cuenta que se querían como hermanos, pero que ilusa fue, pues inuyasha en este momento solo debería estar pensando, que su amiga, su hermana, la persona en quien más confía, la había traicionado ocultándole una amistad con su peor enemigo. Y ahora este su compañero de viaje estaba en un estado tan alterado que ni siquiera se percataba que le hacía daño, pues ella sabía y confiaba plenamente que inuyasha, jamás le haría alguna cosa, por voluntad propia

Pero lamentablemente esos pensamientos jamás llegarían al temperamental sesshomaru que junto a su bestia al sentir el olor a sangre de aquella mujer a la que tanto querían y aceptaban amar, estaba siendo dañada,, y sobre todo ella no hacía nada, para evitarlo .

El padre de los peli plata, no había reaccionado, pues ahora por su mente pasaba la estrambótica idea de que esa chica no fuera la solución, pues quizás en vez de evitar que sus hijos se odiaran, los hiciese matarse, quizás ella jugaba con los sentimientos de los dos.

Pero salieron todos de su ensoñación al sentir un poder descomunal y amenazante rodearlos, este era Sesshomaru que tenía sus ojos ligeramente rojos

Inuyasha algo perturbado había vuelto sus rasgos más feroces (para que se hagan una idea, como en el cap 19, cuando trata de evitar que Sesshomaru, persiga a kagome y Miroku)

Y dejando a Kagome abajo desenvaino su espada al mismo tiempo que su hermano, Kagome que medio comprendía lo que sucedía empezó a sentir su corazón en los oídos luego de recordar

Flash back

Sesshomaru le había comentado se un monstro rondaba los territorios del oeste, sembrando el terror y tenía el presentimiento que este poseía fragmentos de la perla, por lo que planeando un viaje en el que no se cruzara con inuyasha, emprendieron la búsqueda del abominarte ser , ella en un determinado momento se alego del grupo, y fue atacada por este, el cual le logro rasgar el hombro derecho, el lord del oeste apareció minutos después de esto con los ojos escarlata para acabar con el youkai enemigo, al que no paraba de masacrar en el suelo, ella algo asustada se dio cuenta que el oji miel no estaba en sus cabales, por lo que lentamente lo calmo.

Después se entero por Rin que este llego alertado por su sangre, que le altero, al evidenciar un posible riesgo para ella.

Fin del fash back

Por lo cual si pensaba fríamente esos dos se iban a enfrentar por su culpa, y ella no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar tal incoherencia.

Por lo cual de forma audaz antes de que los de mas reaccionaran, susurro un abajo, que hizo volver al hermano menor en sí, el cual se alego un poco del mayor, por el evidente peligro y no pudo evitar que su amiga se acercara a este .

Y para la impresión y alivio de la mayoría,Sesshomaru no le infringió ningún daño, solo se quedo estático, intercalando la vista entre la chica y su hermano, pero la joven poso sus manos en el rostro del Youkai, susurrándole

 _Sesshomaru, todo está bien, tranquilo, mírame no hay nada mal conmigo, ni con nadie,_ el lord, de forma pausada poso sus manos grandes y firmes, en la cintura de su chica y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de esta, la cual luego de unos minutos levanto con sus ojos totalmente llenos de miel estancada, que tanto le gustaban a la chica.

 _¡me podrían explicar que mierda se traen entre ustedes dos kagome!_

la chica al sentir tensarse al que todavía la tenía presa de su cintura, le susurro unos tres abajos, que lo dejaron callado.

Bueno ahora el más viejo del grupo estaba algo más claro, pues el mayor recibió los arrumacos mientras el otro el suelo, algo tenía que representar, pero él no se quedaría con ninguna duda

 _Cof, cof, cof, insensatos, ¿acaso no saben que en este territorio, no se aceptan conflictos?_ Dijo el general perro, mientras le pegaba un coscorrón a Sesshomaru, susurrándole, que se merecía el también un castigo y no cariñitos.

 _Hump, aquí nadie ha luchado, padre._

Con eso la mayoría se cayó al piso, con gotita, estilo anime, rodando por sus cabezas.

Luego de pasado el momento, con bastante tención, llegaron a una sala, donde se les explico, que ese lugar era la tumba del abuelo de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, era un sitio de paz, donde solo podían entrar los descendientes de este, y se utilizaba para llegar a alianzas o cosas por el estilo, en el pasado, pero hace mucho no se ocupaba, y que la explicación porque personas, no descendientes habían entrado hay, era porque, aparte de estar habilitado para descendientes, también podían entrar, los que tuvieran un vínculo de corazón, con estos.

Por lo que en el pasado, contrario a la creencia de su tozudo primogénito, si habían entrado humanos, y todo tipo de criaturas.

Los humanos, aparte de estar impresionados, por acceder a un lugar de tal envergadura, también lo estaban por la infraestructura, en este había pequeñas cuevas, zonas con veneno, increíblemente vegetación y aunque no se atrevieran a decirlo estaban seguros de haber visto a alguna criatura por ahí.


	4. Real motivo (Los poderes del abuelo)

**Lo Inesperado ¿Seshomaru a sido domado?**

 **Capitulo 4: Real motivo (poderes del abuelo)**

(22-09-15)

(los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen)

Nota autora: ¡ HOlaa, aquí un nuevo capitulo!, disculpen por la demora

Bueno para que se entienda mejor la lectura

Los diálogos irán en **Negrita**

Bueno espero que disfruten del cuarte capitulo ….

Pero antes quiero AGRADECER a las personas que comentaron el anterior capitulo

Saipu-san : MUuchas por seguir la historia, y si tienes razón Inuyasha será bastante celoso y no te imaginas como eso cabrea a nuestro Seshomaru sama

Luna 31: he aquí el capitulo, espero lo leas y por supuesto te guste

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

También gracias a los demás que se han tomado el tiempo de leer la historia y anímense a dejarme un comentario :D:D:D:D

 **Relata Aome**

Bueno aquí estamos luego de que el padre de Inuyasha. Nos contara el real motivo de nuestra presencia en el lugar.

El nos explico que cuando su padre, o sea el abuelo de Seshomaru e Inuyasha, estaba a punto de morir le explico, que su legado o sus poderes, no se los iba a heredar a él, si no a una generación venidera, donde dos vástagos de la misma sangre, fuesen capaces de segar la vida de su hermano, y que era su deber como hijo, de él, priorizar que eso se llevase a cabo

El en su inmadurez había tratado de buscar ese legado sin importarle nada, (todavía recuerdo el chistoso momento en que digo aquello, pues a mí se me escapo lo siguiente "De tal palo a tal astilla", cabe decir que Seshomaru me asesino con la mirada)

Bueno como buen testarudo Taisho, el siguió en la búsqueda del legado de Akira su padre, pero en el camino se encontró con una criatura mágica, a la que ayudo, y en agradecimiento ese ser que tenía habilidades para ver el futuro le explico que uno de sus hijos tendría el honor de recibir el legado de Akira, ya que ellos se enfrentarían a un gran enemigo.

A sique planeando todo él le encomendó a Daishy un antiguo general que vigilara a sus hijos y cuando el creyese estaban preparados, los enviara a la tumba de Akira. En la cual tendrían que pasar por una serié de pruebas años a tras establecidas, por el espíritu del abuelo….. es algo que todavía una chica normal de instituto esta digiriendo, mientras ve a sus amigos enlistarse para ir con Inuyasha camino a la dichosa prueba, aunque no puedo evitar estar también pendiente de Seshumaru, púes bien se lo que en su interior le ha costado asimilar que su padre no pretendía menoscabarlo al dejarle la espada que le correspondió con la cual puede revivir muertos y no la que él quería .

Y que ahora sea Inuyasha el que herede todo el legado del Abuelo, sería un golpe fatal para él .

 **-¿En que piensas Aome?** Le dijo Kikyo , mientras le ofrecía una taza de té

 **-En lo complicado que son los Taisho Kikyo,¿Por qué ellos no pueden ser hermanos normales, en cambio, siempre se andan enfrentando por muchas cosas?**

 **\- No, lo sé, no creo, encuentres las respuestas, ahora solo nos toca ver , el curso que tome el destino**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo, pero también parare a esos estúpidos elementales, si es necesario.**

 **\- Jajajaja, siempre he pensado Aome, que tu y yo "no" somos iguales, aunque seamos reencarnaciones .**

 **-eh ¿Por qué lo dices,** pregunto Aome con clara cara de confusión

Entonces kikyo con una clara cara de burla le comento mientras se iba

 **Tu y yo sentimos diferente, aunque también nos parecemos, no te creas no me doy cuenta, que las dos en sus ojos de miel nos perdemos, la diferencia esta que mientras yo me fundo en ojos cálidos, tu prefieres perderte en los ojos del mayor "porque te atrae el reto de derretir, el corazón del más grande tempano de hielo".**

 **¿QqqUUeee?** Grito una sonrojada Aome hiperventilando, mientras recordaba

 _Flash back_

Se encontraba un niño llorando amargamente, frente al cuerpo inerte de un hombre de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años, que evidentemente era su padre.

Mientras una pelinegra seguía a un enojado Lord Youkai

 **Seshomaru, ¡Seshomaru!, espera porfavor .**

 **¿Qué quiere Miko?**

 **Revive aquel hombre**

 **¿Qué, no, yo no lo haré, de que serviría revivir a un miserable humano?**

Aome se quedo un momento estática mirando al peli plata, ella sabía con quien hablaba, ese era el cruel hermano de Inuyasha, el cual despreciaba a los humanos, los consideraba inferiores, un fiel Narcisista, que priorizaba a su raza, y también comprendía su enojo, pues él le había advertido no salir del castillo donde se hospedaban, por posibles peligros

Pero al sentir una energía negativa cerca de una aldea, no se pudo sentar a esperar, si no que salió rápidamente a ayudar, ese era su deber, aunque si bien no se consideraba realmente una Miko, ayudar siempre sería su prioridad, asique salió raudamente del lugar

Al llegar a su destino vio horrorizada como una vestía atacaba a los niños de la aldea, y el hombre que ahora yace en el suelo, trataba de salvar a su tierno hijo, con flecha en mano ella abrió ena brecha para que los infantes escaparan, para luego matar al que los mantenía cautivos, pero mientras daba a su objetivo otra bestia apareció a su espalda, de la cual no tenia escapatoria, pero antes que rasgara su espalda con una zarpa el hombre se interpuso, y viendo como saltaba la sangre en estado de shock, sintió la llegada del peli-plata que sin ningún esfuerzo acabo con la bestia de bajo nivel

 **Seshomaru, el salvo mi vida te lo ruego, porfavor**

 **El solo te pagaba, el matar a la otra bestia mujer, respondió algo molesto el peli-plata**

Pero su molestia se fue transformando en asombro al olfatear en el aire el salado, que delataban las ya vistosas lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Aome.

Que sujetándolo de su Haori, le dijo con voz temblorosa,

 **-Seshomaru, yo hare lo que sea pero, porfavor**

Luego de una pelea consigo mismo, que no se expresaba en su cara, sino en los ojos miel, que la mujer había aprendido a reconocer

Se encamino estoico ante el inanimado cuerpo, asustando al pequeño al desenvainar una espada y practicar un inexistente corte a la mitad del cuerpo y cuando el hombre empezaba a toser, tomo a la miko fuertemente por la cintura y le dijo:

 **-Deja de llorar mujer, y no te acostumbres a que este el gran Seshomaru, vaya por ahí salvando humanos.**

Kagome hundiéndose en su pecho fue la primera vez que reconoció que ese, ya no era el cruel hermano de Inuyasha, el despiadado Lord del Oeste, su aliado por conveniencia

Si no que era simplemente Seshomaru, quien le llevaba a escondidas trozos de la perla de Shikon, sin que nadie se enterase, viajaban derrotando Youkai malignos, que algunas noches frías la abrigaba con ese extraño y suave abrigo que se movía.

Y sobre todas las cosas, la hacía correr a su lado, mientras en su cabeza ella pensaba en ayudar a Inuyasha a devolverle a Kikyo la vida.

Algo feliz y atemorizada por sus pensamientos la pelinegra, tomo a Rin de la mano, mientras cargaba a Shipo en sus bazos, para seguir el camino donde se realizarían las pruebas predispuestas por el anciano Akira

 _ **Fin capitulo cuatro**_

Próximo capítulo prueba al estilo Inutaisho…. 3 3 3

(/)/)/(/()/)(/)/)/)/)/(/))(/)(()()()()()=()=)(=)(=)()=()=())()=)(=)(()/)/()(/)(/

 _ **Extra : he¡ a los que les guste Naruto estoy empezando una nueva historia la cual se llama Voluntad de fuego, les agradecería si se tomasen el tiempo de echarle un vistazo…. Residen comienza, consta de un capitulo. ¡!**_

 _ **Resumen :**_ __ _ **Neji e Itachi han sido revividos. el hokage elige a los Jounin que trasmitirán la voluntad de fuego,Hinata Tenten Shikamaru e Itachi en medio de esto hay en pelea interna en el clan Hyuga, Hinata como primogénita da la pelea para la separación de ramas.. pero tiene una debilidad, su hermana .. le pide ayuda a Itachi y este vive con Sasuke ¿Qué les deparara el destino a los ninja de la hoja?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Empiezan las pruebas

**Lo inesperado seshomaru a sido domado**

 **(recuerden que los diálogos van con negrita)**

Hooolaaa! Perdón por la demora al subir el quinto capítulo, ya que mi idea al principio era un capitulo semanal

Pero se ha hecho imposible, ya que, al estar en cuarto medio se me hace pesado lidiar con las pruebas del liceo, que para variar se les ocurrió a todos los profes hacer en esta semana y el PREU.

Pero me he dado un tiempo hoy viernes para el quinto capítulo espero les guste

aHHH! Pero antes quiero agradecerles a los que están siguiendo la historia en especial a los que han dejado un preciado comentario

como : **Sayaaomes, Veronica Ramirez, Saipu San, Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, Anixs y Naomipy.. muchas gracias ¡!**

 **Espero les guste el capitulo**

 **_:_:_:_:_:_;_;_;;_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

 **Capitulo 5: Empiezan las pruebas **

Ya vamos llegando al lugar de las pruebas, pero hay algo que no me deja en paz y es la relación de cooperación de mi medio hermano Sesshomaru y kagome , pues aunque ellos no se hablen o no tengan mucho contacto, puedo ver esa complicidad en sus miraditas de reojo, lo pendiente que el pedante esta de ella, siendo que kagome es mi responsabilidad, pues es mi amiga casi hermana y prometí a su madre cuidar de ella

Pero lo que más me molesta es la actitud nerviosa que ella adopta cuando estamos a su alrededor Sesshomaru y yo, es como si me ocultase algo, que sospecho es que su relación con Sesshomaru va más allá de una de cooperación. y se siente incómoda, porque yo sé perfectamente como es ese idiota, que estoy seguro la dañara en algún momento, por que no puede pasar por alto su odio hacia los humanos .

Pensamientos kagome

Sesshomaru, es un idiota e Inuyasha no se queda a tras, son unas bestias inmaduras, sin ningún tipo de consideración

En especial el mayor, que con sus mil y tantos años, debería dejar de andar con esa actitud de ¡Mira soy mejor que tú!, insensible presuntuoso.

 **Pensamientos** Sesshomaru **: (negrita =yako)**

 **Maldito ahora si las as liado**

¿ y quién tiene la culpa?

 **¿Qué? Si yo no hice nada, solo te apreté un poco y tú hiciste todo lo demás**

Tú pusiste esa idea en mi cabeza

 **Solo dije algo que se veía probable y tú no te controlaste al hablar y ahora estamos mal con nuestra miko**

Hmp… acepto que podemos tener ambos la culpa, ya arreglare los problemas con MI MIKO, ahora concentrémonos en aquellas pruebas.

/::::/:/:/:/:/:/:::::/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/::::::/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:::::/:/:/:/:/:/:/:::::/:/:/:/:/:/:::::/:/:/:/:/::::/:/

 **Sango: Monge Miroku, el ambiente está muy tenso ¿no lo cree?**

 **Monge: Ni que lo digas Sangito , la señorita kagome, esta que ella humo por los poros, ese Inuyasha en un fastidio y lo peor de todo es que no tiene vergüenza**

 **Sango: Puede ser pero yo creo que el que a ella la tiene así es otro** , canturrio la última frase la exterminadora, para luego callar por las tres miradas, que se clavaron en ella y el monje, como dagas filosas

(_)_(_()_(_)(_)_()_(_)(_)(_)_(_)(_)(_)(_)_(_)(_)_(_)(_)_()_(_)_()_(_)(_)_()_(_)_()_(_)(_)_()_(_)(_)_(_)

Lo que sucedió

A mitad de camino hasta llegar a las pruebas, el grupo se detuvo a comer, porque, los humanos tenían hambre, todo iba bien en cordialidad, hasta que al obstinado de Inuyasha le dio un arranque de hermano sobre protector, líder de manada

Pues con algo de rabia vio como su medio hermano se sentaba descarado a un lado de su amiga Kagome que generalmente estaba pendiente de él en las cenas cuando no estaba Kikyo en el grupo, ya que esta viajaba con ellos a veces esporádicamente.

Por lo que de forma algo brusca se sentó entremedio de ellos a pesar de la mirada de reproche del resto del grupo, de confusión de Kagome y sin faltar la de asesinato perteneciente a Sesshomaru

En el transcurso de la comida Inuyasha tomo de las manos a Kagome y bromeo de manera muy pero muy cercana con ella, comentado algunas cosas que habían vivido en el futuro

La chica algo confundida por la inusitada muestra de afecto se tranquilizo, solo al ver lo divertida que se encontraba Kikyo con los hechos. Pero seguía algo incomoda, con la belicosa mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ellos.

Salió a buscar agua a un río, ya que habían salido del cadáver del abuelo de Inuyasha, o si no antes muerta que beber agua.

Y mientras ella bebía agua se acercaba hacia el lugar un Sesshomaru a gran velocidad, pues ya había abandonado el almuerzo disimuladamente para tener una extraña reflexión, de la que quizás se arrepentiría

 **\- Ese idiota de Inuyasha lo tuve que haber exterminado hace mucho, es una molestia**

 **-** _ **No te quejes ahora, yo te advertí que la marcaras Sesshomaru,**_ dijo yako

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-** _ **A que el chico solo actúa como líder de manada, solo nos manda un mensaje para que nos alejemos de su…..**_

 _Sesshomaru no lo dejo terminar antes de responderle_

 **De lo que es suyo, ese maldito la ha marcado, no, más bien la miko se ha dejado marcar.**

 _ **Ella nos aseguro que eso no había pasado, ni pasaría, cálmate**_. Agrego de forma rápida la bestia al sentir la alteración

 **Como lo podría saber, si ocupa esa fragancia que inhibe los olores, me ha engañado todo este tiempo.**

Fue lo último que pensó el peli palta antes de alcanzarla en el río donde la joven sacaba en unas botellas pláticas agua.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí miko, acaso le das tiempo al hibrido, para que este con su otra mujer?**

 **-¿Qué dices Sesshomaru?** le increpo con rabia la chica, por lo que la frase dejaba entredicho

 **-¿Acaso no es esa una de las obligaciones de la amante de mi hermano?**

 **-¿ De qué rayos estás hablando idiota?** Le grito Kagome tratando de aventarle una cachetada luego de salir de su Shock

Pero la agresión fue parada con facilidad por el oji miel que sostuvo la pequeña mano de la chica en el aire y le contesto con sumo desprecio

 **-Eso es lo que has aceptado al dejarte marcar en secreto por él, que jamás te amara, mujer tonta, Este o no la miko de barro**

Kagome dolida más por las grandes intenciones de dañarla sentimentalmente de Sesshomaru, que por las palabras le contesto.

 **¿Quizás ser marcada, por él algún día, lo valga?, O como tú lo dices lo más probables es que ya lo esté. De todas formas, por quien sea marcada, cuando y donde, a ti ¡NO TE IMPORTAAAA!**

Esas palabras retumbaron fuerte en la cabeza del Inuyoukai, que con la primitiva idea e instinto de propiedad, se consideraba el único capaz de poder tocar a la miko y la duda de si su hermano ya lo había hecho, lo enloqueció y sin ser totalmente consiente le desgarro la parte superior de la blusa a la chica sin llegar a dañarla con sus uñas

Esta por el impacto, no se dio cuenta, que el youkai la había acorralado en un árbol cercano, hasta que con escalofrío sintió como rozaba sus uñas por su cuello y hombros.

 **-¡¿Que se supone que haces?!**

Y el muy cerca de ella le respondió: **Miko, miko, que pretendes mintiéndome al insinuar algo que no ha sucedido. ¿eh?, ¿con el tiempo que hemos convivido no te has percatado de lo peligroso que es provocarme?,** terminando por olfatear la base del cuello de la chica.

 **-Yo no sé, como se supone que te provoque, además no te he mentido ni nada, pues no confirme tus estúpidas suposiciones y lo único que quiero es que te alejes y no ver tu estúpida cara perro salvaje** , le grito una kagome que de un empujón que lo alejo, ya que, Seshomaru así lo permitió al caerle el peso de la culpa de toda las estupideces que había dicho y hecho, al sentir que en la base del cuello de la chica solo estaba el olor de la misma y el del collar que él le regalo. Lo que confirmaba que Inuyasha ni ningún otro la había tocado o acercado más de lo debido.

Por lo que solo se pudo quedar quieto mientras la chica le gritaba a los cuatro vientos, lo Idiota, salvaje, presuntuoso, egocéntrico e infantil que ostentaba ser.

y que ella no tenía nada que ver con su perturbador rencor hacia Inuyasha .

Kagome algo confundida, triste, decepcionada y sobre todo enojada, solo se saco su blusa la que tiro a un lado para proseguir a encontrarse con el grupo, con su polera de interior.

Pero cuando se retiraba escucho la gota que derramo el vaso.

 **Oye mujer, no pretenderás andar tan desvergonzadamente vestida**

 **Mira perro idiota yo no fui la imbécil humana que rasgo mi blusa, si no un lord Youkai con el cerebro de un demonio de bajísimo nivel que esta obstinado por odiar a su hermano menor y no encuentra nada mejor que molestarme a mi porque es un ¡COBARDE!.**

(/(())(/)/))))))))))))()(/)(/)(/)()(/)(/)()(/)()/()(/)(/)(/))/)/()(/)(/)/()/())(/))/)/)/)

Ahora todos muy incómodamente habían llegado al sitio de las pruebas, donde unas raíces arrastraron a los hijos de Inutaisho al interior de una cueva.

 **-Mmmmm, supongo ustedes son mis nietos, pues despiden la imponencia de los antepasados**

 **\- Si, para que nos quieres viejo,** respondió al aire Inuyasha

 **\- compórtate bestia,** siseo Sesshomaru algo molesto por la falta de respeto, y sediento de desquite por los recientes sucesos

 **-Miren quien lo dice, ¡señor mientras más años tengo, más rápido pierdo el control!.**

 **\- Hpm.. Claro y tú dices aborrecer las costumbre inu, y las cometes, sin percatarte, metiendo en problemas a Kagome, ESTUPIDO mitad bestia.**

 **\- Que has dicho, pregunto Inuyasha desenvainando su espada**

 **\- lo que has escuchado respondió autómata el mayor, sacando también su espada.**

 **-¡Basta, par de desconsiderados, ya veo por qué serian capaces de matarse, ninguno de los dos piensa con la cabeza!**

Grito el abuelo Akira, despidiendo un poder enorme, que asombrosa-mente paralizo a los dos hermanos.

 **Por cuanto han hablado y no han escuchado, el castigo será cursado, la prueba más difícil será su obstáculo**

 **Verán en los recuerdos de su supuesto gran adversario. Y comprenderán o en neblinas vivirán.** Escucharon los dos antes de caer al suelo agotados

 **.l.l.l.l.l. .l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l..ll.l.l.l.l.l.l. .l.l.l. .l. . .l.l..ll. .l.l.l.l**

 **Sesshomaru vive los recuerdos de Inuyasha**

Sesshomaru algo confuso fue despertado por una mujer de larga cabellera negra, que pronto reconoció como la madre de Inuyasha, y cuando su boca se movió por voluntad propia, comprendió que estaba viviendo en carne propia los recuerdos de su medio hermano.

La mujer cariñosamente le dio los buenos días y le invito a desayunar, y al sentirse en extremo feliz, supo que también sentía igual que él dentro de aquella extraña prueba.

Y no tuvo más que sorprenderse de que la mujer hablara del cariño hacia la familia aunque esta no estuviese con uno y que comentara sobre él, o sea le hablara a Inuyasha de su hermano menor y que este sintiera alegría, ansiedad y nerviosismo, al escuchar que como describía Izayoi su gran y fuerte Nissan se parecía mucho a Inutaisho en muchos ámbitos

Luego sintió mucha tristeza al darse cuenta como era ignorado por los demás adultos, que no jugaban con él y sintió mucha rabia que se dio cuenta era propia, porque Inuyasha al ser en ese tiempo un niño muy inocente no se percataba de esto y pensaba que realmente los humanos lo habían mandado a ese peligroso bosque porque querían jugar con él a las apuestas.

Y algo se removía en su corazón pero fue rápidamente callado y sepultado, ya que, ahora menos entendía por qué el idiota despreciaba su parte Youkai.

Pero a eso de el anochecer se pudo dar cuenta al ser atacado por un grupo de niños Youkais, que lo llamaban híbrido, fenómeno, vergüenza.

Mientras en el cuerpo de su hermano corría con rapidez, tratando de no escuchar

Pero se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar

 **Tu familia es una vergüenza para nuestra raza, debe vivir escondida, no queriendo dar la cara**

Y con suma rapidez se devolvió a golpear a ese chico y a dos más, pero ellos eran cinco y los dos restante eran muy grandes, para el cuerpo del tamaño de un niño humano, por lo cual supo que su hermano recibió la primera paliza de su vida, defendiendo el apellido de los Taisho, pero no era nada extraordinario, pues ese era el deber y demostraba que la misma sangre corría por sus venas.

Luego llego magullado a su casa, solo para ver como su Izayoi lloraba desconsolada, por el rechazo del cual su hijo era objeto por sus dos razas

Y sintió como algo del corazón de Inuyasha se fragmentaba en muchos pedazos.

Luego de eso día tras día iba a entrenar al peligroso bosque, y a veces trataba de jugar con los niño youkais, pero sufría siempre el rechazo, retirándose sin hacer nada

Hasta que un día escucho el nombre Sesshomaru entre los niños que discutían si era un gran ejemplo o solo un bastardo

A lo que Inuyasha se inmiscuyo en la conversación dando a entender que era su hermano, a lo que recibió varias burlas y la información de que Sesshomaru Taisho mataba sin consideración a cualquiera y más a los humanos, despreciándolos.

A lo que el chico se negó a creer.

Luego de muchos sucesos Inuyasha creció haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y temido por los humanos y buscados por los youkais para enfrentarse a él burlándose de su condición de Híbrido.

Hasta que un día Izayoi murió, pidiéndole perdón por dejarlo.

Luego de eso partió la búsqueda de su hermano, aunque en el camino empezó a darse cuenta que el realmente odiaba a los humanos, y al llegar a una aldea totalmente destruida por él y sus compañeros de armas, donde había una niña llorando por la pérdida de su madre, pensó que el bastardo de su medio hermano no era noble como su padre y su madre se confundió cuando le hablo de él

Decidiéndose a dejar de buscarlo, tomo a la niña en brazos y decidió empezar a consolarle y buscarle algunas frutas, pero se tuvo que alejar de algunos aldeanos que al percatarse de su condición mitad bestia y del parecido con Sesshomaru, empezaron a pegarle con palos, piedras y amenazaron con una sacerdotisa que tenía más un pie en la tumba que en la aldea, por lo que decidió retirarse sin dar lucha.

Y vagó algo perturbado hasta llegar a una aldea tranquila en que vio a una sacerdotisa, que pudo identificar como la de barro, y decidió quitarle la Shikon no tama, para hacerse demonio completo, patearle el trasero a su al miserable de su hermano y ser respetado y aceptado, ante este esté pensamiento Sesshomaru quizás sin darse cuenta se mosqueo, más que nada por haber perdido el respeto de su hermano, por algo que el no entendía.

Luego descubrió que su hermano empezó a sentir lo mismo que el al estar al lado de Kagome por Kikyo y comprendió quizás un poco la decisión de este en convertirse en humano.

Continuaraa…(espero sus Reviews)

_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:::::::::::::_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Comentario autora

Próximamente Inuyasha vivirá los recuerdos de Seshomaru.

 **Necesito su opinión sobre algo, lo que pasa es que leyendo los capítulos anteriores, por algunas faltas me he percatado de que tengo que arreglar algunas faltas, que me dicen:**

 **A) suspendo la historia por un tiempo y arreglo las faltas ortográficas y redacción**

 **B) lo termino y luego lo arreglo**

 **¿Qué prefieren?**


End file.
